


Neon Tigers

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Grinding, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Love, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Alex gets a new pair of underwear.





	Neon Tigers

"What are you wearing?"

Alex looks down at his lanky frame. He was wearing a navy blue tee-shirt, a pair of hot air balloon socks and a pair of underwear. He looks back at Ryland with furrowed brows.

"It's Wednesday, we always do 'no pants day' on Wednesday,"

Ryland rolls his eyes.

"Yea, I know that, but why are you wearing those?"

Ryland gestures to Alex's underwear. They were a turquoise color and had pale orange tigers and pink roses scattered along the fabric. That wasn't the problem though, the problem was that they barely fit his ass.

"I thought they were cute, what's wrong with them?"

"Alex, I can see like seventy-eight percent of your ass. They're not really holding your junk well either."

Alex plops down on the couch next to Ryland, placing his long legs on the coffee table.

"I thought you liked looking at my ass?" He asks teasingly.

Ryland doesn't respond.

"Besides you've seen me fully nude before."

"That was an accident." He mumbles. It's not like he meant to walk in on Alex changing, it's not like it was _his_ fault that Alex chooses not to lock the bathroom door.

Alex laughs.

"Come on dude, you know I'm just teasing you."

'You're doing a fantastic job teasing me with that underwear.' Ryland thinks.

"Are you sure they're not women's underwear?"

Alex shrugs.

"I found them in the men's section, besides who cares if they are? Men can wear women's clothes and vice versa."

Ryland looks down at Alex and grimaces.

"Yea, when they actually fit you."

Alex smirks and gently lifts one of his pale legs. He gestures to them with his hand.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't like the view."

He said in a joking manner. Because thats what it was. A joke.

Ryland has to constantly remind himself of that.

He quickly averts his eyes away from Alex's body. Blush creeping up his face.

Alex adores it. He crosses the small couch to get closer to Ryland so he can inspect.

"Aww dude! You're totally blushing! That's so cute man."

Ryland mumbles something along the lines of "Shut up." and Alex gets an idea.

"You wanna touch them?"

Ryland turns his head so fast that for a second he's almost worried that he gave himself whiplash.

"W-what?" He asks dumbfounded.

Alex's expression never changes.

"I said do you wanna touch them? The fabric is like super soft man, you should feel it."

Ryland stumbles over his words, not knowing how to respond.

Alex just rolls his eyes and quickly snatches the younger's hand.

Ryland quietly gasps but doesn't pull away.

Alex moves the hand to his thigh, placing the fingers against the soft fabric and smooth skin. Alex holds it there for a second and then removes his own hand, letting Ryland roam his leg.

Well he would if Ryland would actually move.

"Ry, you can move if you want.."

Ryland bites his lip and finally moves his hand so that he's pinching the blue-green fabric between his finger-tips.

"..Soft.."

Alex smiles.

"Yea! This brand makes shirts too and they're like super cozy, it's like cotton heaven man."

Ryland chuckles and continues to "pet" one of the tigers on the print.

"You know..they also make my ass look great. I bet it feels good too." Alex says carefully, in order to not scare the other off.

Ryland looks up, hand freezing but not leaving the underwear. His face turns an even darker shade.

Alex slowly moves his hand back to Ryland's and guides it to the side of his ass. Ryland watches the movement with wide eyes.

"You look so cute when you blush." He whispers.

He holds the hand there just like he did before, non-verbally telling Ryland that it was okay, and pulled away again, resting his hands on his thighs.

Ryland licks his lips lightly and stared at the hand that was holding his best friend's ass.

Alex's hushed voice interrupts his train of thought.

"Feel good?"

Ryland hesitates but nods.

"You could...touch more if you want.."

Ryland flits his eyes upward to look at Alex. His brown eyes looked so warm and kind. It gave Ryland all the confidence he needed.

He quickly grabbed Alex and lifted him so that he was now straddling his lap. Alex giggled as Ryland wrapped his arms around the older's waist.

"Is this okay?"

Alex gives a big grin and nods, putting his hands on Ryland's shoulder's.

"Verbally Alex, I need you to tell me verbally."

You could practically hear the nerves that laced his voice.

Alex's smile grows even wider.

"Yes Ryland, this is more than okay."

Ryland releases a sigh of relief.

"Okay.."

Alex purses his lips.

"Umm s-"

Ryland unexpectedly pulls him closer, causing Alex to whimper.

Ryland tenses up. The anxiety starting to course through his veins.

"F-fuck sorry, I thought..shit I-"

Alex is quick to recover, chuckling deeply.

Or as deep as he could with his bubbly ass voice.

"N-no, it's good, very good, just..fuck..take your pants off."

Ryland flushes.

"T-that's a little f-fast don't yo-"

Alex laughs.

"N-no, your zipper is digging into me."

"Oh! Oh shit sorry!"

Ryland shoots up, Alex would've fell to the carpet if Ryland's strong arms didn't catch his bony body.

"F-fuck!" Alex clings on.

Ryland pulls at his hands and practically throws him onto the couch.

"Oh, fuck.." Harsh pants escape his lips.

"S-shit, sorry that might've been to rough."

Alex leans back into the couch arm.

"N-no, fuck..that was..that was good. Shit, I never knew you were so strong."

Ryland covered his mouth with his hands, trying to contain his laughter.

Alex sits up, looking faintly irritated. He probably would've been actually irritated if not for the fact that he was hard and just dying for Ryland to take him on the spot.

"What?"

Ryland snorts.

"N-nothing! Nothing, it's just..I never realized you had a strength thing."

Alex scoffs.

"Why, does that suddenly make me weird now."

Ryland smile fades.

"W-what no..that's not what I-"

"Then what did you mean Ryland?"

Ryland swallows.

"I meant that I thought it was cute."

Blush paints Alex's cheeks. The rosy color bright against the tan flesh.

"..oh.."

Ryland busies himself by unbuttoning his jeans.

He walks back to couch and climbs over Alex.

The older man lets out a soft gasp.

"O-oh.."

Ryland leans in rubs his beard against Alex's jaw. One thing he did learn early on was how much Alex liked his beard.

Alex keens, a sound Ryland never thought would so good, especially coming from his roommate.

The older male closes his eyes, fingers gripping Ryland's long-sleeved shirt.

"You like that?"

Alex nods quickly.

"I-it's so intense.." He whimpers.

Ryland pulls away just a bit.

"D-do you want me to stop?"

Alex's response is quick and needy.

"N-no! Don't stop, fuck, please don't s-stop."

Ryland rubs Alex's thigh with one hand and the other petting his head, fingers slipping underneath the thin fabric and soft curls.

"Okay, shh."

He continues to nestle against his best friend's jaw until he's begging for more.

After a little bit more teasing, Ryland removes Alex's shirt and chucks it across the room. Grateful he didn't knock anything over in the process.

Soon enough though, Alex wants to do the same with Ryland's pullover.

And then there they are two grown ass men in their boxers. But it couldn't be any more perfect.

Ryland begins to suck little hickies into Alex's smooth skin.

His slender hips attempt to buck up against the strong hand that's holding them down.

"R-Ryland please...fuck, please!!"

Ryland leans in and uses his "Daddy" voice.

"What would you like baby?"

Alex gasps and bucks his hips once more, his fingers move from the younger's shirt to his own curls.

Ryland tsks.

"Sweetheart, I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me,"

The nickname lights a match inside Alex, little sparks shooting off in his body. He moans, a hushed, almost musical sound.

Ryland bites back a smirk. It's always a thrill to see what effect his deep voice has on others.

"I-I want..I-I.."

Ryland places a finger underneath Alex's chin and slightly lifts his head so he's looking into his eyes.

"Breathe." Alex takes a shaky breath. "Yes, that's it, good boy, slow and steady."

Alex eats up the praise and continues to do what Ryland says.

"Now, tell me what you want."

Alex is quiet for minute until

"I wanna cum.."

Now, normally this kind of behavior would be punished, asking to cum like that was selfish and rude but..

"I-I want you to kiss me daddy, make me cum please? I want you to care of me, please.."

Ryland bites his lip.

How could he refuse a request like that?

"Okay baby, I've got you."

He leans and starts kissing the older male, grabbing his thighs for purchase while slowly grinding into him.

Ryland adores the way Alex's moans into his mouth, the noises coming together almost like a song that only Ryland was allowed to hear.

"F-fuck" Alex's little soft pleas and cries of joy are so whimsical and light but dirty and sexy all at the same time.

Ryland moves away from his lips and travels up and down his neck again.

"You're mine, all mine." He mumbles in between smooches as he grinds into his lap, the turquoise boxers practically drenched in pre cum.

Alex nods immediately.

"Y-yes, yes, yes, yes, a-all yours.."

He's close. So damn close. It's like he can almost taste it.

Ryland groans in his ear, the deep noise causing him to shudder.

"R-ry, I'm..."

Ryland grinds faster.

"It's okay baby, I've got you, cum for me, be a good little boy and-"

Alex intterupts him with loud moan, cumming in his boxers like a teenager who just discovered sex.

Ryland cums soon after that, seeing the sinful image of innocent Alex cumming because of him drove him over the edge.

"F-fuck.." Alex touches his soaking wet boxers.

"Guess these are ruined.."

Ryland glances down.

"We could probably wash em."

Alex shoots a look at Ryland like 'I don't know man..'

Ryland sighs.

"Okay, well if they end up being permanently ruined we'll just go buy ya new ones...ones that actually fit your ass."

Alex huffs out a tired laugh.

"Well, if having boxers that don't fit me means that I get a piece of daddy Ry-Ry then maybe we should get the smaller pair after all."

Ryland laughs as well.

"What about the couch?"

Ryland looks down and sees a huge stain on the cushion.

Not just any stain, it was clearly a jizzum stain.

"Flip the cushion."

Alex makes a face.

"I wonder how many jizz stains are on this couch from all your late-night j.o. sessions..."

Ryland lets out another hearty chuckle.

"Shut up man."

Alex smirks.

"Make me,"

Ryland leans in and kisses him, because he can. The adrenaline from before might be fading but the magic is still very much present. 

****  
Alex smirks when Ryland pulls away.

"Seriously though, we should get a new sleeper sofa."

"Why don't we just get a regular couch and you can sleep with me in my bedroom."

Alex's face turns as red as a tomato.

Ryland smiles and shakes his head.

"Seriously? We just jizzed all over each other but you're embarrassed because I want you to share a bed with me?"

Alex covers his face with his hands.

"Shut up man..."

Ryland slaps a big ol' shot eating grin on his face.

"'Make me.'"

Alex grabs his neck and smashes their lips together, perhaps a little too hard but neither of them really care all that much.

They pull away again when they need air.

"Alex Taylor, will you do me the honor of throwing this shitty couch away, coming to Big Lots and buying a new one, and sharing a lumpy ass mattress with me?"

Alex giggles like a school girl ogling over her crush.

"I do...however we should probably buy you a new mattress too."

"You think I'm made of money?"

Alex flashes a knowing smile.

"No, but you know who is? Lorenzo!" Alex hops up off the couch.

"It's kinda messed up to be taking advantage of him like this..."

"It was your idea in the first place."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts!" Alex declares. "To Lorenzo's house!"

Ryland sighs.

"I'll grab my pants." He calls after the the curly headed Jew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff, if you like or want more, leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
